Cheesecake and Ties
by pearls1990
Summary: A Phoenix/Miles fluff story about what happens when Phoenix watches the 'Food Network'. I do not own any of the characters, just the ties and now the cheesecake!
1. Chapter 1

This is what happens when I let my mind wander by itself. It needs some adult supervision. Anyway, Wright/Edgeworth fluff alert. Its so fluffy my bunny slippers are jealous. Mild spoilers for JFA. It's not beta read so proceed with caution!

* * *

Phoenix Wright laughed out loud at the little TV in Miles's kitchen. He was watching the food channel eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Highly ironic, he thought as he drank his milk. Miles had taken Pess for a walk and called Phoenix telling him he had somethings he needed to take care of at the courthouse, since it was Saturday and practically no one would be there. Oh and he would be stopping at the store, what did he want for dinner?

Phoenix always took advantage of the time he spent alone in Miles large expansive house, sliding on his sock -feet over the kitchen linoleum, or listening to his music loud on the expensive surround sound stereo. After the Engarde trial, Phoenix began having nightmares and turned to Miles for support. His silver-haired enemy of the court reluctantly let him stay on the couch, but Phoenix ended up in Miles bed after almost getting pummeled one evening. Miles had a long day at court, and all he wanted to do was draw a bath and go to bed. He did just that, forgetting that Phoenix was sleeping quietly on his couch. Miles woke in the middle of the night to a loud moan emanating from his living room. His head still foggy from sleep, Miles ran into the living room ready to fight, and found Phoenix sitting straight up on his couch. The moonlight streaming through the picture windows emphasized the horrified look on the dark haired mans face and Miles came to his senses. Thats when he decided that Phoenix should sleep in his bed so he wouldn't end up with a bloody nose. Now, three weeks later, Phoenix was moved in and living with Miles.

Phoenix turned to the sink and washed his glass and was just about to turn the TV off, when his favorite show came on. He ran into the living room and hopped into the couch and turned on the big screen. There she was all bright eyed and bubbly; with her dark hair and pretty smile, she reminded Phoenix of his mother. He was always amazed at the way she could come up with a family sized meal in less than thirty minutes.

"I'm going to do something different today," She announced in her merry yet scratchy voice. "I've gotten a lot of emails lately asking me to whip up meals for two people. I thought what a good idea! So I have a couple of really easy recipes that my mom passed to me for those romantic evenings or just to say thank you to someone." Phoenix rubbed his chin thoughtfully and hit the record button on the DVR. Just to say thank you ...

"Phoenix Wright!" Miles's voice startled the dark-haired man off the couch. Miles suppressed the urge to laugh. Pess came running to Phoenix and proceeded to cover him in his fur and saliva. "Why do you insist on watching that irritating woman? She's not professionally trained and shes too happy for her own good." Phoenix hopped up to help Miles with the bags he had in his hands. Phoenix was amazed that as well off as Miles was, he was environmentally sound. 'Recycle everything we possibly can,' he would say. 'I don't want to be buried in plastic bottles and cell phones when I die.' They plopped the bags with a local good food store logo on them on the island separating the kitchen and dining rooms. "You haven't answered my question, Phoenix," Miles said as he put the contents of the bags away. Phoenix also wondered why he didn't have a maid or a butler.

"Well, she reminds me of my mom. I miss my mom." Miles glanced at Phoenix. He never talked about his parents before.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No not really." Miles eyed him again. "Hey what are we having for dinner?"

"Do you mean what am I making for dinner?" Miles voice had a sarcastic edge to it as he put away the last item. Phoenix rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I get the hint." He chuckled. "But you never let me order take-out for us, so its either you cook or we go out."

Miles's nose wrinkled at the thought of any take-out food, if it could be called food.

"Well, maybe one of these days I will have the patience to teach you to cook something, even if its ... ugh ... macaroni and cheese. " Miles sighed. "I still cannot believe you don't know how to make the simple things."

Phoenix shifted and rubbed his neck. "I, uh, my mom was very busy. Oh look, Pess needs food." He ducked into the cabinet to grab Pess's food and Miles just shook his head.

Two days later, Phoenix came home with his own hands full of grocery bags. Pess jumped on him as he set the bags down. He greeted her with a scratch behind the ear and put her outside to play and do her duties. He brought his cell phone out of his pocket and called Maya to ask her to do a favor for him. She said yes and excitedly asked if Pearls could help as well. He chuckled as he said yes and said goodbye.

"Now to get to work." He shrugged out of his signature blue jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

Three hours later, Phoenix was lighting the last candle as he heard the front door open and Miles call out that he was home. Maya and Pearls grinned excitedly and ran into the kitchen to hide and watch. Miles walked into the dining room, a shocked look on his face.

"Wha-... who ...what is going on?" Phoenix pleased with himself, and feeling brave, walked over and bussed Miles on the cheek. He loved to catch him off guard.

"Take off your jacket and that silly thing around your neck and have a seat." Phoenix walked into the kitchen and when he returned with two plates of hot food in his hands, Miles was in the same spot, mouth agape. Phoenix chuckled as he set the plates on the table and walked over to Miles.

"Is everything okay?" He asked as he stood behind Miles to help take off his coat.

"I, uh, you cooked?" Miles looked at him over his shoulder.

"Yes, I did!" Phoenix then put a hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "I guess that irritating woman is good for something after all!" Miles shivered. Not only was Phoenix's voice intoxicating, the food smelled divine.

After sitting and getting over his initial shock, Miles lifted his fork and hesitantly took a bite. It was a simple meal, but he could tell that Phoenix put a lot of effort and love into it.

"Phoenix, I do believe you have out done yourself." He paused and raised his glass of water, but before he could speak again, Phoenix interrupted.

"Wait, I almost forgot!" He got up from the table and disappeared into the kitchen, then returned with a clear bottle with a light golden liquid, and a towel, presenting the wine in a "waiterly" fashion. Miles smirked at his friend, but realized the bottle that Phoenix presented him was no ordinary wine. He grabbed it and took a closer look.

"Phoenix, do you realize what this is?"

"A bottle of your most favorite expensive wine?" The dark haired man tilted his head and sat down.

"But how.."

Phoenix's grin reached from ear to ear as he took the bottle back and carefully opened it.

"I have my ways," Miles looked at Phoenix in a whole new light as he poured the wine.

"I did this today to thank you, Miles, for helping me through this difficult time in my life and for letting me move in." They touched glasses and Miles closed his eyes to savor the delicate flavors of the wine. Phoenix watched him as he sat his glass down. It wasn't the worst thing he had ever drank, but he never developed a taste for wine.

Conversation was light, and when they were done Miles started to clear the table. Phoenix put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Leave these; they'll get done, I promise. I have more surprises." Miles's brow furrowed at the prospect of leaving dirty dishes, but Phoenix was on his feet tugging at his shirt sleeve and motioning for him to follow to the kitchen. Miles sighed and let himself be directed. Meanwhile, Maya and Pearls ran out the other exit from the kitchen and to the dining room to quickly and quietly clean up.

"Okay stand here and close your eyes." Phoenix opened the refrigerator.

"I am not closing my eyes, thats childish." Miles crossed his arms and gave Phoenix's back a smug look.

Phoenix shrugged one shoulder and when he turned away from the fridge he had a nondescript package in his hands. "Alright, we'll play your way." He put the package down on the counter and proceeded to take off his tie. Miles frowned at him. "Turn around." Phoenix made a circling motion with his index finger. "I'm not going to get you messy, or shove anything you don't want into your mouth..." Phoenix stopped and smirked at himself. A dirty mind was an awful thing to waste. "Unless you want me too!" He wriggled his eyebrows. Miles rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Phoenix, you are awful, thinking like that." Miles gave in however and turned around, his curiosity getting the best of him. Phoenix carefully put his tie over his eyes and tied it behind his head. He was amazed at how soft the silver hair was and refrained from running his hands through it. Instead he leaned into Miles and whispered, "I promise, you will not regret this." Miles drew in a sharp breath. Whether it was the wine or the ... situation, something in Miles awakened and his skin buzzed with anticipation. Phoenix turned him around and Miles could hear a tin clatter on the counter, then a drawer open and close. "Open." Something cool and sweet hit Miles's tongue and he about died in dessert heaven. Caramel cheesecake with a hint of almond and something else he couldn't place. An involuntary moan escaped his lips as he was being fed another bite. Phoenix took a bite himself and mentally patted himself on the back. He watched as Miles licked his lips and what happened next, Phoenix couldn't control. He kissed Miles, but Miles tore off the tie and stepped back, a look of shock on his pale face. Phoenix ducked his head, and started to turn, ashamed of his actions. Something took over Miles and suddenly the tie was around Phoenix's neck and they were entangled in another kiss, this one deeper than before. Miles's tongue explored the sweetness of their mouths as he let go of the tie and felt Phoenix stumble. He put his hands on the other mans hips and pushed him to the counter. Phoenix let out a puff of air through his nose.

"Oh god, did I hurt you?" Miles asked as he stepped back. He was breathing hard and a slight flush came over his cheeks. Phoenix's eyes were wide and he could feel a flush spread over his own cheeks.

"No, no I'm fine." He shook his head a little. "Wow, that was some cheesecake."

"Oh, yes, it was ... very delicious." Miles was stuttering and shifting uneasily. Phoenix spied a little hand reaching in the swing door and started cutting slices of cheesecake. Miles followed his line of sight and pushed the door open a little but saw nothing. He shook his head when he thought he heard giggling.

"Um, here, I'll be in the dining room in a second." He handed Miles a plate with a thin slice of cheesecake, and turned to put the rest back in the fridge. Miles left the room hesitantly.

Pearls suddenly burst into the kitchen, with Maya hot on her heals.

"Mr Nick!" She scowled. "That was rude and uncalled for. You and Maya should be doing that kissing stuff, not you and Mr. Edge-" Maya put a hand over her mouth before she could continue. They stood perfectly still as they waited for Edgeworth to barge in. When he didn't show, Phoenix burst into a silent fit of laughter, as Maya struggled to hold Pearls at bay.

"Go, before he gets suspicious." Maya whispered between her own fits of laughter.

"Thanks guys! I appreciate this."


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's not the update that a lot of you were looking for, but going over this piece has renewed my love for writing, this couple, and I think it's brought my writing MoJo back! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please let me if there are any glaring mistakes or even subtle ones. I take critism well. Remember folks, it's all fun and games! (Till someone gets their eye poked out, then it's hysterical!)

I DO NOT own any characters. Just the ties! And the Cheesecake!

* * *

"I trust everything is in good order?" Miles had his arms crossed and his finger was tapping the crook of his elbow. His slice of cheesecake was sitting on the table untouched.

"Uhh... of course," Phoenix dodged Miles's steely gaze as he set his own cheesecake on the table. He scratched the back of his neck and gave his friend a cheeky grin. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, what was all that noise in the kitchen? Oh, and the table? What happened to all the dishes?" Miles gestured to the clean table.

Normally, Phoenix would've stuttered his way out of a situation like this, just like in his court battles. However, after what happened earlier in the kitchen, he decided to try a different tactic. He slowly took his tie off again and, with a leer on his face, he walked up to Miles and wrapped it around the back of his neck. Miles was about to protest, when Phoenix pulled him close and whispered: "I told you not to worry about the dishes, Edgeworth." His voice sent shivers up Miles's spine, but he wasn't about to let Phoenix work any of his charm on him and pushed him to arms length.

"Phoenix, who else is here? I know heard other voices in the kitchen," Miles voice was stern as he peered over Phoenix's shoulder at the door to the kitchen and swore he saw it move. "And don't tell me it was you. That was a child's voice I heard"

"Geez Miles, you really know how to spoil a mood!" Phoenix took his frustration out on his tie as he whipped it from around Miles's neck. It snapped the silver-haired man on the jaw. He turned away from him and sighed, missing the snap.

The prosecutor put his hand up to his face and found that he wasn't bleeding.

"Can't you just trust me for one evening?" Phoenix turned and saw Miles rubbing the red mark on his jaw. He reached up and placed his hand on Miles's and looked him in his gray eyes

"Please, let's just enjoy ourselves without you worrying about who's gonna do the dishes, or who's gonna clean up after us." Phoenix's hand moved up to push away the silver hair that had fallen in front of his friends eyes. He couldn't deny his rising passion any more and took the silver-haired man's face in both of his hands and kissed him deeper than he had ever kissed anyone. Miles was reluctant at first, unable to respond to the overwhelming adoration, but then reciprocated, running his hand through the surprisingly soft spikes and letting his other hand explore Phoenix's backside. Phoenix groaned and let his hands drop in front of him to fumble with the buttons on Miles vest. Not wanting to part from the sensual kiss, the other stepped back and took off the vest, and in what seemed the same gesture, threw the cravat on top of his vest. The show wasn't lost on Phoenix as he unbuttoned his own shirt at the same time. Miles suddenly faltered as he lifted his hand to touch the skin. The dark haired man watched Miles as his hand hovered above his stomach. Miles was breathing heavily, as was he and he looked absolutely sexy with his hair tousled.

"Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked as he broke the subtle tension. Miles lips parted, but he didn't say anything, as he placed his hand gingerly on the skin. It was warm and soft as the silver-haired man had expected. Phoenix hummed his approval as the other ran his hand up his torso and over a nipple. Then, as he helped un-tuck the shirt, slid his hand to the small of the mans back. Lusty-eyed, Miles dipped his head and kissed Phoenix softly on the jaw, then under his ear. Phoenix sighed at the contact.  
"How long have you felt this way?" Miles voice came out in a choked whisper.

"I-I'm not sure... for a little while I guess." Phoenix swallowed hard as Miles nibbled on his ear. "I was afraid to follow through ... I didn't think you felt the same."

Miles was rendered speechless as Phoenix's hands slowly explored the prosecutors chest and taut abdomen. His pale skin was surprisingly soft and warm and Phoenix realized he never wanted this moment to end. Now he knew what had Miles so tongue-tied as he felt the others heavy gaze on him. He lavished in Miles's smooth skin. His chest seemed to be hairless as was his torso, save for a small trail of silver hair just below his belly button. Unable to hold back any longer, Phoenix started to tug on his belt. Miles drew in a sharp breath as Phoenix's hand brushed against his cock in his efforts.

"I hope I'm not moving too fast? I-I had to go with the moment." Phoenix hands hovered over the prosecutors waist as he bit his lip.

Miles leaned back from his dark-haired companion and studied the intense look in the blue eyes he had become so familiar with. His brow furrowed as he realized he was about to put complete trust in a man that only a year and a half ago he called his enemy. The thought overwhelmed him and his nerves started to vibrate and his thoughts began to swirl. With so much stimulation, it was suddenly hard for him to form a coherent thought.

"Oh god, you're having second thoughts aren't you?" The defense attorney started to slump and pull his hands away.

"No, no!" Miles grabbed the others hands and rested them in his chest. "I didn't realize how deep my feelings were for you...until now." Miles paused to collect his thoughts. "I must admit, it's all a bit overwhelming."

Phoenix smiled a huge smile that caught Miles off guard. It was a smile that could move mountains, and something told Miles that Phoenix would move them for him if he could. The dark-haired man withdrew his hands from the other, and wrapped his arms around Miles. Miles let himself be enveloped in the others arms and suddenly felt like the only person in the world. He sighed and slid his arms around the other, holding on to Phoenix like he was going to drop from the face of the earth.

The contact of skin on skin was intoxicating for Phoenix, but he kept his hormones in check.

"We can stop. I didn't mean to kiss you so intensely. I guess I was a bit overwhelmed myself." Phoenix's voice rumbled through his chest as he shifted. The feeling of bare skin on Miles's chest was making him more aware of his desire for the man in his arms.

"I-I want you Phoenix, and I'm not sure I can wait anymore."

The combination of the words and his breath in Phoenix's ear put him over the edge and he started fumbling with Miles's belt again. Miles was vaguely aware that Phoenix was setting the pace for their little tryst and he wasn't sure if he would be able to give complete control to this man. He moaned as the other brushed his hand over his hard cock and he heard Phoenix draw a sharp breath as Miles nibbled his neck.

Miles wasn't sure what caught his attention first, the child's voice, or the sight of Pearl bursting through the swinging door with a dark scowl on her face. What he was quite sure of was the fact he was half naked in his dining room making out with Phoenix Wright, and he had liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter isn't quite as fluffy. In fact, it's pretty serious, and I apologize. The fluff and stuff will return in future chapters, I promise! Still don't own the characters mentioned in this fiction...I might own the ball and still not beta-read!

* * *

"Pearl! Stop!" Maya caught Pearl by her sleeve and pulled the little girl to her side just as they exited the swinging door to Miles kitchen. Pearl was putting up a good struggle, but Maya was doing a better job of containing her. Meanwhile, Miles and Phoenix shuffled nervously, trying to regain their composure and their clothing.

"Sorry, guys. I tried to stop her but she's so quick." Maya ducked her head, embarrassed and giggling at the same time.

"It's okay Maya, I, uh, let things, uh, get out of hand." Phoenix walked over and bent down to be at eye level with a now relatively calm Pearl. He was immediately smacked by her tiny hand.

"You are not supposed to be kissing Miles, you are supposed to be kissing Maya."

"Pearly, get a hold of yourself, please! Let's leave these two to discuss what happened." Maya grabbed Pearls hands and tried to calm her down again. But Maya lost the mini-battle and Pearl squirmed out of her cousins grip.

"I guess I deserved that." Phoenix straightened and rubbed his cheek.

"Mr. Nick, I am very disappointed in you." She pointed at Miles. "You too Mr. Edg-y-worth. I don't ever want to see you again." Then ran off in a huff to the back door where they heard an excited Pess enter as she left. Miles was speechless and confused. He hadn't been spoken to like that since Franziska was that age. My how time flies, he thought as he let out a sharp breath. But why would Pearl be mad at them, it was an innocent kiss after all. Unless...

"I'll go get her. Poor Pearls. I'm so sorry, Nick, your night is ruined now." Maya turned to go after her but Phoenix put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Miles walked over to the sliding glass door that Pearls ran out of and watched as she ran to the gazebo, holding her head in her hands.

"The night is not ruined, Maya." Phoenix pulled her into a hug. "It was perfect and it was my fault for letting things go as far as they did. We will have to tell Pearls very soon that you and I are just really good friends and nothing more."

Maya pulled away. "But Nick, she's going to be so heartsick. I'm not sure I can deal with that."

The prosecutor was just about to step out when what Phoenix said next stopped him.

"She needs to understand, Maya. She needs to know what happens outside of Kurain Village is not all fairy tales and butterflies. I realize that her vision of true love is distorted by her upbringing, but I think if she is ever going to reach her full potential she has to get over this hurdle." He pushed a stray hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead. "Maybe not tonight, but we will eventually sit down and talk with her about her version of you and me."

"Thank you, Nick." She grabbed Phoenix in a clumsy embrace and squeezed him. "I'm so glad my sister took you under her wing."

"Uhnnng...Me too!" He squelched.

Miles was struck by his words. 'Her vision of true love is distorted by her upbringing.' How ironic that he would have so much in common with a nine-year-old girl. Miles brow furrowed as he called quietly to Pess and took her into the back yard to play. The lights from the house cast crazy shadows over the darkened back yard. Miles spotted Pearl's pink garb in his gazebo that sat at the back of the yard. He decided not to approach her right away. Instead he threw Pess's ball in that general direction, hoping maybe the dog would bridge the gap between them. He didn't know Pearl very well, but the few times he had encountered her she was either slapping Wright or nervously chewing on her thumb. The innocence of little kids always astounded Miles, and he wondered about how his childhood had been different if...

"Aww... Pess, you're slobbering on me." Pearl was petting a very excited Pess then picked up the ball and threw it as far as her little arm would let her. She spotted Miles and frowned. She ran out of the gazebo and Miles watched her run for the giant apple tree at the other end of the yard and disappeared behind it. Pess was by his side now, wagging her tail happily and drooling on her ball. Miles took the ball and threw it toward the gazebo, then walked over to the apple tree.

"Pearl?" Plucking an apple off the tree, he hesitated before sitting beside the little girl.

"I-I'm still mad at you Mr. Edgyworth. I don't want to talk to you." She sniffed.

He shifted nervously. "I'm really sorry Pearl." He paused to collect his thoughts. His experience with dealing with children was nil. "I, uh, didn't realize that your feelings about Phoenix and Maya were so strong."

"I love Maya, and I know that Mr. Nick loves her. I want them to always be happy together." She wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I don't want to see them unhappy like my mom and dad. They fought a lot and then my dad left. I was sad, but I don't remember much about him."

Miles brow furrowed as he watched Pearl chew on her thumb. He couldn't believe he was going to share his story with this little girl. "Um, you know Pearl, I lost my father when I was very young. He was a great man and an even greater defense attorney..."

"Like Mr. Nick?" Pearls eyes became wide as saucers. "But aren't you a pros... a porsec... a prosecu..."

"Prosecuting Attorney? Yes, I am, but, I ...I wanted to be a defense attorney," Pess had dropped her ball in his lap and he tossed it across the yard. "But the, uh, incident surrounding my fathers ... death made me re-think my decision. Also, being raised by M-Manfred Von Karma hurried that decision along as well." Miles let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Karma? It sounds like one of our lessons that we learned at the village." Pearl stopped to throw the ball for Pess. "Ummm...what one does in the past affects one's future..." She chewed on her thumb. "Performing good deeds will result in good effects and performing bad deeds will result in bad effects."

Miles looked at Pearl incredulously. "I...Pearl, you... remembered all that?"

"I remember a lot of things I learn in our lessons. Maya helps me a lot. She takes good care of me, since I can't see my mother as often as I would like." Pearl brought her legs up and wrapped her arms around them.

"Oh, why not?"

"She...she's in a pen-etent-ary."

Miles felt like he should comfort her, but wasn't exactly sure how. "Um, I'm sorry Pearl. That can't be easy to deal with."

"It's okay Mr. Edgy-worth." She looked up at Miles and touched his arm. "We are strong people. I see us going through tough days ahead. But everything will turn out fine. In the end, it always does." She sniffed and rose up. Miles had to look up to see her face and her shining eyes. Then she did something that no nine-year old since Franny had ever done. Pearl wrapped her little arms around Miles and whispered in an voice that was vaguely familiar, Mia's voice: "Thank you for listening to Pearl. I know you love Phoenix and she will understand one day." Miles swallowed and looked at Pearl incredulously. Pearl only smiled and then bounded off.

"Mr. Nick, Mystic Maya!" She ran and hugged them. Miles heard her tell them something, but he was still in shock from what he had heard from Pearl. He wasn't a spiritual man by any means, but what he had just witnessed made him believe more and more in the whole spirit channeling business that the Fey sisters were involved in.

"Miles?" Phoenix stood in front of the silver-haired prosecutor with a inquisitive look on his face. "Is...is everything okay?"

"Wha-...yes. Everything will turn out fine! It always will." Phoenix had his hand held out for Miles and helped the prosecutor up, his brow furrowed. Miles wiped his backside and straightened his vest. "Please don't look at me like that. I will explain later." Miles leaned in close to Phoenix's ear. "We have some unfinished business to attend to." And kissed the dark-haired man along his jaw.

* * *

~"Nothing is permanent in this wicked world-not even our troubles." ~ Charlie Chaplin


	4. Chapter 4

This was going to be the conclusion to this little PxE fluff-fest, but the plot-bunnies bit me (or maybe they should be porn-bunnies...) at any rate, there are a couple more chapters that I have to read through and post.

This is NOT beta-read, just gone through by me, any criticisms or comments are very welcome.

* * *

"Pearly," Maya whispered to her cousin as she glanced back at Miles and Phoenix. "What's going on? What did you and Mr. Edgeworth talk about?"

"Mystic Maya," Pearls looked up at the older dark-haired girl and giggled. "That's none of your business!"

Pess was following them, nudging at the ball in Pearls hand. Pearl finally threw it for her before stepping into Miles's house. "I'm not mad at him or Mr. Nick anymore, but I really wish you and Mr. Nick would spend more time together. He spends way too much time with Mr. Edgy-worth."

"Oh Pearly," Maya sighed and hugged Pearl. "So much innocence in such a tiny package! You will understand one of these days! Right now we have to go back to the village."

"Miss Fey, you two can stay here." Miles interjected.

"Oh Mr. Edgeworth, we couldn't possibly..."

"No, I insist." Miles crossed his arms and shook his head. "I have plenty of room, and Pess is going to need someone to walk her in the morning." Maya and Phoenix gave him a brief look of confusion, but quickly realized what he meant. They ducked their heads and smirked.

"Mr. Edgy-worth, are you going somewhere tomorrow?" Miles had to bite his lip not to smile at Pearls confusion. He knelt in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I just have tomorrow off, and I plan on sleeping in! I figured this would be a good opportunity for you and Pess to bond some more. She really likes you Pearl." He gave her a smile and she gave a giggle and a bounce. The prosecutor cleared his throat and stood up. "Now, I believe there are some Steele Samurai disks in my entertainment center. You two may take them to the game room in the basement and watch them there. There's a bed down there and a refrigerator full of drinks." Maya looked at Miles incredulously as Phoenix gaped at him. Pearl clapped her little hands and went into the living room.

"Huh, I guess I never realized this house had a game room." Phoenix rubbed his neck nervously.

"Well, there's a great deal you don't know about this house and me, Wright." The defense attorney opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Maya.

"Um, thank you Mr. Edgeworth, Pearly is very excited and I was not looking forward to riding the train this late at night."

"You are very welcome, Maya. Now go help your cousin." Miles briefly touched her shoulder before she bounded off. He then proceeded to turn off the lights on the main floor except for a few that would lead the girls to the basement. Phoenix followed like a lost puppy.

"Um...Miles?" Phoenix hesitated before following the prosecutor into his bedroom. "I-I'm not sure..." Before Phoenix could finish his sentence, Miles grasped his tie and had him in a playful kiss. Phoenix mumbled into the kiss.

"Please don't tell me _you_ are having second thoughts now?" Miles poked the defense lawyer then started kissing him softly along his jaw.

"I-I, well, no...b-but I ..." Phoenix's breath hitched as he tried to form a complete thought as the silver-haired man found his most sensitive spot. "What a-about the girls...I...Pearls...?"

Miles slowly lifted his head and looked inquisitively into Phoenix's bright blue eyes. "What about them? Why do you think I sent them to the bottom floor? I have the feeling you are going to be loud!" He tapped the dark-haired man's lips with his forefinger as they both blushed. "Besides, I have a lot of episodes, they should be busy for quite a while." Phoenix opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Miles's soft lips on his. He moaned as they wrapped their arms around each other and Miles guided them into his – their bedroom. When the back of the defense attorney's knees hit the bed he let out a small gasp and Miles took the opportunity to take a breath. He stepped back and took the tie with him. He gestured to Phoenix to turn. He blinked in disbelief and turned and Miles gently wrapped the tie around his head. Phoenix started to protest, but Miles grabbed his hands.

"No, its my turn now!" Miles whispered into his ear, making the dark-haired man shiver with pleasure. Since they had already halfway undressed once, Miles knew it wouldn't take long to get Phoenix out of his clothes. He reached around him and unbuttoned his shirt. Then, as he planted kisses on Phoenix's neck, he ran his hands under the back of the shirt and up Phoenix's sides, causing him to shiver and moan again.

"Miles..." Phoenix whispered breathlessly. He was suddenly being turned and kissed passionately. Miles hands were soft and warm on his skin as he took Phoenix's shirt off. Miles took the defenses face gently in his hands as Phoenix fumbled with Miles's shirt. Miles gently grabbed the others hands to stop him, and stepped back.

"What...where are you?" Phoenix pawed at the air, trying to find his lover who had walked over to the window to open the curtains. Moonlight flooded the room as Miles unbuttoned his shirt and gazed at Phoenix's half naked form. He wasn't chiseled stone like the statue of David, but he was perfect for Miles.

"Wait, did you open the curtains? The neighbors..." Phoenix's hand flew to his mouth as Miles chuckled.

"Wright, did you forget? My bedroom overlooks the city. The closest neighbor is three miles down the hill." Miles threw his shirt off as he walked over to face Phoenix. He wasn't caring about such trivial things as wrinkled clothing when this delicious man was standing blindfolded in front of him. He bent his head and lingered at the others jaw.

Phoenix could sense Miles standing in front of him, and the tension that was building between them was making his blood run hot. He wanted to grab Miles and throw him down on the bed and ravish him, but the prosecutor made it clear that he was in charge tonight. The dark-haired man gasped when he felt Miles's breath on his jaw, then on his ear.

"I love seeing you stand like this helpless, not being able to see what I am going to do next." To emphasize his words, Miles grabbed Phoenix's hand and held it on his growing erection. He moaned and rested his forehead on the others shoulder, as Phoenix teased and rubbed at his crotch. Miles suddenly let go of Phoenix's hand and started undoing his trousers. A minute later Phoenix was standing completely naked in the moonlight and feeling terribly vulnerable. He whimpered as Miles stood behind him and ran his hands all over, feeling every inch, memorizing every dip and bulge. Then Miles suddenly and unabashedly grabbed the defense attorney's cock and started stroking it. At the same time latching onto his ear.

"Ahhh...Miles...I..." Phoenix stuttered. He was starting to get weak kneed when just as suddenly as he started, Miles stopped and Phoenix whimpered again as he steadied himself. He heard clothes rustling, then silence. Phoenix almost howled loudly as the next sensation took him completely off guard. Miles had knelt and taken the others cock into his mouth. The dark haired man's breath hitched as the prosecutor teased and licked his cock.

"Oh...god...Miles...please..." Hearing his name being called so breathlessly pushed Miles to the edge and he kissed his way up to Phoenix's mouth and ripped off the blindfold. Phoenix blinked several times to adjust his eyes as Miles's salty tongue explored his mouth, then suddenly pulled back to look into Phoenix's beautiful blue eyes.

"Say my name again..."

"Miles..."

Miles had him backed into the bed again and pushed him down.

"Miles … what?" He demanded as he crawled onto the bed, straddling Phoenix.

"Ahh...Miles Edgeworth..." Phoenix gasped as the other grabbed his cock and stroked it a couple times then stopped. He felt the others hips buck.

"Now, lets try this again," Miles stated firmly as Phoenix squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ack...Miles...please!" Phoenix grasped the edge of the bed as Miles started stroking again.

"Mmm...that's better." Miles then pushed himself onto his knees and pinned Phoenix's arms down and kissed him passionately. He rested his hips onto Phoenix's as he rubbed his swollen cock on Phoenix's. They stayed like that for a bit, letting Phoenix's blood cool. Miles's kisses extended to his jaw then his ear. "Are you ready?"

"Oh, god, more than ready." Phoenix answered as he heard the side table drawer open and shut. Miles sat up again and gave Phoenix a lusty look as he squeezed the lube onto his fingertips. He closed the bottle with a snap and threw it onto the floor and adjusted himself so one of Phoenix's legs was suddenly over his shoulder. Even in his state of mind, Phoenix was confused at Miles's messiness, and the fact that he could contort himself into the position Miles had him in, but the confusion was quickly chased out of his mind when he felt two cold fingers at his entrance. He drew in a sharp breath and squeezed his eyes shut again as the two fingers entered him.

"Relax, breath...are you sure you are ready for me?" Miles questioned, stroking his own cock, getting as much lube onto it as possible.

"Yes...I want you..." Phoenix managed between clenched teeth. Miles grinned and took his leg off of his shoulder and positioned his cock at Phoenix's entrance. He bent down and kissed the dark-haired man as he entered him. They both groaned as Miles was suddenly overcome by his own hot desires. He explored Phoenix's jaw with his kisses as he tried to gather himself.

"Phoenix...nnrrgghh...god you feel good..." Miles reached between them and stroked Phoenix's cock. He watched as blue eyes rolled back in ecstasy. Miles kissed the other deeply as he started a slow rhythm. Phoenix responded by throwing his arms around Miles to draw him close, which caused Miles to thrust in deep. They both gasped.

"Miles I...oh please..." Phoenix couldn't help himself as he grabbed Miles by his hair. "Fuck me..."

Miles was on the edge as he gave in to Phoenix's order and thrust himself hard and fast into the defense attorney. Miles suddenly threw his head back and cried out Phoenix's name as he released himself inside Phoenix. The dark haired man was not far behind as he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth and growled. It took a minute for the fireworks to subside behind his eyelids, as Phoenix became aware of his body again. He heard Miles trying to catch his breath, and remembered he needed to breath as well. He exhaled loudly as he wiggled his hands and feet to make sure he was still grounded, and hadn't completely died in ecstasy.

Miles shivered as he tried to recuperate his senses and regulate his breathing. Even with their sweat and such mingling between them, Miles was thoroughly content. He tested his arms and legs as he slowly lifted himself off of Phoenix and pulled out carefully, trying not to make too big of a mess. As much as Phoenix wanted to relish the full feeling of having Miles inside him, he knew the prosecutor wouldn't do anything till they were cleaned up.

"Mmm...thank you for making dinner tonight." Miles commented thirty minutes later after they had showered and cleaned up. He was laying on his side, one arm thrown across Phoenix's chest and a leg crooked around the others leg.

"I might have to make dinner more often if I get that reaction every time!" Phoenix chuckled. He kissed Miles on the forehead.

"I think it was the cheesecake." Miles nuzzled into Phoenix's neck,taking in his musky scent.

"I think it was my tie, but the cheesecake helped." Phoenix said groggily. He couldn't think of a time when he was more content in his life as he was now, lying with a man he loved very deeply. "I love you Miles." He said as he drifted off to sleep.

"Mmm, I love you too Phoenix."


	5. Cheesecake!

First off, I want to thank James Birdsong for reading and reviewing since I can't send you a PM to thank you personally! You rock!  
Secondly, I want to thank everyone else whom I haven't PM'd for reading and reviewing, also thank you to those who have fav'd and alerted; all y'all rock as well!

Let's see, this bit was inspired by another author's PxE sexy-times, their pen-name is Crouton and if you haven't read any of her stuff, GO, READ! It's good, i promise! http: /www. idletheme .?uid=1470

Not Beta-Read, so any comments or criticism are/is welcome! Reviews are love!

* * *

Miles wasn't sure what woke him up, whether it was Phoenix's soft snoring, or the full moon coming out from behind a cloud; either way, he was awake. He turned over slowly and carefully as to not wake Phoenix, and watched as wispy clouds made their way lazily over the moon. A half hour later he gave up on trying to get back to sleep, and quietly got out of bed and went to his closet to find his robe. He spied Phoenix's tie on the floor, and smirked. Then he remembered the cheesecake.

Miles stood and blinked for a couple of seconds, letting his eyes adjust to the kitchen light. He threw open the refrigerator door, and there it sat in all of its caramelly goodness. Feeling like he was five again and sneaking into the cookie jar, Miles grabbed the cheesecake, and set it on the counter. Grabbing a knife, and a small plate and he cut himself a slice, then placed the cake back in the fridge. Normally, he would've taken it into the dining room, but he couldn't wait, and leaned against the counter and sunk his fork in. It was just as heavenly as it was earlier that evening.

So heavenly, that he didn't notice that Phoenix had entered the kitchen and was staring at him with a lusty look on his face. The way that Miles's tongue licked the fork after each slow, deliberate bite made the defense attorney shift and the floorboards creaked. Phoenix's eyes widened as did Miles's as he froze mid-bite.

"Heh, uhh...couldn't sleep eh?" The dark haired man nervously rubbed his neck.

"No, I couldn't." Miles stated then finished his bite.

"Is it as good as it was earlier?" Phoenix asked, taking a step towards the prosecutor. "The cheesecake I mean?"

"Mmmm...Absolutely divine." Miles murmured, taking another slow, sexy bite. Phoenix licked his lips and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself when he noticed that Miles had stopped eating. The defense attorney blushed slightly under Miles's scrutiny.

"Would you like a bite?" The silver haired man asked with a raised eyebrow. "Of cheesecake, I mean?"

"Yes, please." Phoenix answered as he walked closer and opened his mouth slightly, waiting for the sweet golden cheesecake to hit his tongue. Miles couldn't help but grin mischievously as he imagined Phoenix on his knees with that same lusty expression on his face. Instead, he placed a bite of sweet goodness on the others tongue and watched as his full lips wrapped around the fork. He slowly pulled the fork out of Phoenix's mouth as a warm tightness began to form in his lower abdomen. Miles watched as the dark-haired man closed his eyes and savored the cheesecake.

"That is incredi-" Phoenix was interrupted by Miles lips on his own. Surprised at first, Phoenix felt Miles tongue on his lips wanting access, and finally getting it. The sweetness of the cheesecake lingered in each others mouths as they explored with their tongues. Miles parted first as Phoenix moaned, wanting the sugary kiss to last forever. Miles set the plate on the counter behind him as he forked off another bite and fed it to Phoenix, watching him play with the fork as he did before. Miles reached down and cupped Phoenix, pleased that he was already halfway hard. Phoenix, in the meantime, grunted at Miles, and hurriedly swallowed his bite. He grabbed Miles at the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss than before, and the response was just as passionate. Miles slipped his hand down the pajama pants that Phoenix was wearing and found him almost at full erection. The defense attorney moaned into their kiss as he started to untie Miles robe. He ran his fingers lightly along Miles taught chest and tugged at a nipple when he found it. The tug sent shock waves of pleasure up Miles's spine as he gave Phoenix's cock a tug, then reached around and pulled the others hips to meet his own.

"What is in that cheesecake, Phoenix?" Miles said breathlessly against Phoenix's cheek as he made his way along the jawline to his ear.

"Nngh..." Phoenix groaned at the attention on his ear, and the friction on his cock as Miles was slowly rubbing his own erection against Phoenix's pajama pants. "I dunno, but I like it."

Miles suddenly jerked the pajama pants down and started laying butterfly kisses along Phoenix's smooth chest. He grabbed his own cock and rubbed it along the length of Phoenix's as his other hand rested on the others hip. Phoenix, after getting his bearings, ran his hands down Miles spine and up his sides, driving him to his breaking point.

"I need you..." Miles started breathlessly against Phoenix's ear as he grabbed a handful of the others spikes. Phoenix's eyes became as big as saucers as Miles started to push his head down toward his groin. "I want to see my cock in your mouth."

Phoenix swallowed hard at Miles request...no it was a demand, and Phoenix liked it. He knelt and looked up at the prosecutor through half-lidded eyes as he licked his lips and opened his mouth and licked the pre-cum off the tip. Miles's breath hitched as he watched what was happening to him. As much as he wanted to shove his cock down Phoenix's throat, he loved the sight of the dark haired man licking at his dick. He spied the cheesecake out of the corner of his eye and an idea suddenly came to mind. He took a deep breath to control his passion, as he cupped Phoenix's chin and took a swipe of the caramel dessert with his index finger and signaled the other to open his mouth, which he did. Phoenix sucked on the finger for a bit and let the soft sugary goodness cool his mouth. Miles curled his toes to brace for what was coming next as the sensation of the cool cheesecake enveloped his cock, the warm wetness of the back of Phoenix's throat hit the tip, causing Miles to throw his head back and cry out in ecstasy. Phoenix groaned as he expertly sucked on Miles's cock.

"Mmnnghh...god Phoenix...don't stop..." Miles mingled his fingers in Phoenix's dark locks, pushing his head further onto his cock, causing the dark-haired man to choke a little. Miles let go of his head. "You alright?" He asked breathlessly.

Phoenix only nodded as he looked up at Miles with his large blue eyes that were clouded over with lust. Miles breath became unsteady as he watched Phoenix work his tongue around the head of the others penis, then down the length. Suddenly, Phoenix grasped Miles's ass and shoved the cock down his own throat again. Miles almost fell over with the forward motion, but caught himself on the kitchen counter and the attorney sucked with complete abandon. Even before Miles, himself, felt it, he was cumming in Phoenix's mouth. The release was just as fantastic as it was earlier in the evening.

The dark-haired man finished licking Miles off, and slowly stood up. Kneeling for as long as he was, Phoenix was a bit unsteady on his feet as he leaned on the counter. He spied the slice of cheesecake out of the corner of his eye and took a swipe with his index finger and wiped a little on Miles's slack mouth. The prosecutor was surprised at first, then licked his lips and smirked at Phoenix. Grabbing his finger, he sucked the cheesecake off. Phoenix's breath hitched as he watched and felt what Miles was doing to his finger, and imagined his hot mouth on another part of his anatomy. He replaced his finger with his mouth and Miles opened his to let the other in. The salty taste of his cum mingled with the sweet caramel and Miles realized Phoenix never came. He wrapped his hand around the attorney's cock and found it was semi-hard. Phoenix groaned.

"Let's finish you off upstairs." Miles grinned slyly and led Phoenix to his bedroom.


	6. Ties!

Here is the final chapter of Cheesecake and Ties. Thanks to all who have reviewed and Favorited and read this little foray into PW fluffiness! It's greatly appreciated.  
Still not beta-read...

* * *

Phoenix was flushed from the action downstairs and couldn't help but think that maybe there_ was_ something in that cheesecake. Whatever it was, Phoenix liked it, and he loved the attention that was being lavished on him from Miles. He had never seen this side of Miles; acting with such abandon. They were kissing passionately in the middle of the moonlit bedroom when Miles suddenly pulled away. He bent over to pick up the tie and Phoenix couldn't help himself. He spanked Miles firm ass and Miles gave a small yelp. Phoenix's smirk quickly disappeared when he saw the dark, yet seductive look on the others face.

"You're going to pay for that." Miles stated as he flicked the tie. The dark-haired man gasped as the prosecutor suddenly pulled down the others pants. He licked his lips when he saw Phoenix's beautiful erection. He wrapped the tie around it and Phoenix grunted. Miles caught him in a rough kiss and stroked him with his own tie. The defense attorney wrapped his arm around and grabbed Miles's ass again and Miles stepped back suddenly.

"I told you, you were going to pay for that!" And that he did, as Miles deftly tied Phoenix's hands behind his back.

"B-But I don't t-think..." Phoenix started.

"That's okay, Wright," Miles whispered into the others ear. "Just let me do the thinking." And the silver-haired man slowly ran his tongue along his ear, then along his jaw as he made his way around to Phoenix's chest. He nipped at both nipples and ran butterfly kisses along his abdomen, all the while pinching at Phoenix's nipples.

"Gah...Miles...mmmnngghh..." Phoenix stuttered.

"Mmm...say it again." Miles was kneeling and had Phoenix's cock resting on his lips. Phoenix gasped at the sight. "Call my name, Wright!"

"M-Miles, please...I-I need..."

Phoenix cut himself off with a groan as Miles took in his length and let it linger at the back of his throat. The dark haired attorney was so hard and so turned on that he had to pull away from him in order to keep from cumming right away.

"Phoenix!" He started at Miles' elevated voice. "Do NOT pull away again!"

"B-But, I almost c-came, I d-don't want t-to come yet," Phoenix squeezed his eyes shut as Miles played with the tip of his cock. "Please, Miles...nrgh..."

"Mmmm...I love hearing you beg." The silver-haired man suddenly stood up and looked directly into his lovers lust-filled eyes. "Do it again," He wrapped his hand around the others cock. "Beg for me, Phoenix. Make me want to make you come."

It was all phoenix could do to not come at that moment as he threw his head back and yelled in ecstasy. "MILES! I need you, I want to fuck you, I need to you suck me. I need you to make me cum!"

The prosecutor softly and slowly laid kisses along the others jaw and whispered in his ear. "That's all you had to say, Phoenix." Then he reached around and untied the attorney and kissed him deep and hard. He grabbed Phoenix's shoulder and turned themselves so that Miles fell back against his bed. Phoenix looked at him, mouth agape. Miles was a beautiful man, and Phoenix rarely took the time to enjoy it. But this time he stood for a second and soaked in Miles pale skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight. He memorized every curve and muscle and his cock...

"Well, Phoenix?" The prosecutor gave the dark-haired man a lusty smirk. "Are you going to fuck me or just stand there and stare at perfection?"

"I-I..." Phoenix stuttered, and thought better about speaking. This was not the time for words as he slowly climbed upon the bed and straddled Miles. With his hard erection rubbing against Miles's, he bent down and kissed Miles as the other ran his hand through the dark spikes that were almost non-existent by now. Phoenix hesitantly pulled away and grabbed the lube that Miles had abandoned earlier, and put a little on his fingers and knelt between Miles's spread legs. He rubbed the entrance and heard Miles's breath hitch as he slowly pushed a finger in. Phoenix watched as Miles squeezed his eyes shut and his body started to move with the rhythm of Phoenix's finger. He slowly pushed another finger in and this time Miles cried out.

"You okay?" Miles only shook his head in affirmation and moved his body again. Phoenix licked his lips and tugged at the others cock.

"Ph-Phoenix...I thought you wanted t-to come?" Miles was on the edge as he grasped at the covers.

"Oh I do, I just wanted to make sure you were ready for me." His voice was husky with lust as he drew out his fingers and squirted more lube on them and his cock. He positioned himself over Miles and paused as his cock teased his entrance. Phoenix knew he was substantial in girth and he had the feeling that getting to fuck Miles would be a rare occasion. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Y-Yes, please, fuck me Phoenix." It was also rare that Miles swore or stuttered, so Phoenix knew he was doing something right.

He gradually pushed his cock into Miles, making sure that he wasn't hurting him, all the while kissing and whispering comforting words into Miles' ear. When he was all the way in he paused to get his own lust under control; Miles was extremely tight and warm and he wanted to enjoy the moment. Phoenix laid kisses along the others jaw as he slowly formed a rhythm with his hips.

"M-Miles, ohhh..." Phoenix groaned. "It's n-not gonna be l-long..."

"J-Just keep f-fucking...me...I-I love how you f-feel inside...ngghhnnn..." Miles threw his head back and cried out Phoenix's name as the other thrust himself into Miles hard. Phoenix paused to make sure Miles was okay. He had tears at the corners of his eyes, but he suddenly threw arms around the attorneys neck and through clenched teeth said, "Fuck... me now!"

And that Phoenix did, with full abandon. He grabbed Miles cock and started stroking as he cried out again. Miles growled as he came and Phoenix balanced himself with both hands and thrust hard into Miles and cried out his name. He thrust a couple more times, enjoying the tightness around his cock and letting the stars fade from his vision. Kissing Miles softly, he finally collapsed on top of him.

Thirty minutes later, they were cleaned and cuddling in Miles's bed.

"No more cheesecake for a very long time," Miles said softly. "I'm not sure my heart can take it!"

"Heh," Phoenix chuckled. "Not sure my body can take it. But for you, its definitely worth it." He tilted his head and kissed the prosecutor passionately.

* * *

"[Fr.] Toutes les passions ne sout autre chose que les divers degres de la chaleur et de la froideur du sang.  
All the passions are nothing else than different degrees of heat and cold of the blood."  
-François de La Rochefoucauld, Premier Supplement(VIII)


End file.
